


'Auror' Series Cover Art

by LandonWalliser



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandonWalliser/pseuds/LandonWalliser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for the 'Auror' series. It uses the cloud imagery familiar to the films and my custom AO3 logo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Auror' Series Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mad_martha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_martha/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Circles Of Power](https://archiveofourown.org/works/238596) by [mad_martha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_martha/pseuds/mad_martha). 



**Author's Note:**

> I have only listed the first story in the series as inspiration, even though everyone should make sure they read the entire series!


End file.
